


Стихи разных лет

by Serpen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen





	Стихи разных лет

Каждым текстом, какой пишу -  
где ни жил бы я, с кем ни спал -  
у небес об одном прошу:  
чтоб он верить не перестал.  
Чтоб не сдался тоске, годам,  
одиночеству меж людей,  
чтоб не маялся, не гадал,  
не считал бесполезно дней.  
Чтобы знал, что он мной любим,  
что мне соль без него пресна,  
чтобы в сны мои приходил -  
ведь живу я от сна до сна.  
Пусть рассудок ему твердит,  
что придумал себе меня -  
он со мной еженощно спит,  
от отчаяния храня.  
Каждым текстом, какой пишу,  
я твержу, что не отступлю.  
Пусть он верит, что я ищу.  
Пусть он знает, что я люблю.

25.06.2019

Если б ты знал, до чего же я ждать устал.  
Сил больше нет. Замыкаю руками уши,  
Вслух повторяя всё, что я раньше знал,  
Слабость не слушаю - и не могу не слушать.  
Слабость бормочет: а может, его и нет,  
Сам всё придумал и сам за мечтой погнался.  
Ты ведь зовёшь его скоро семнадцать лет -  
И кроме снов нигде не сумел дозваться.  
Слабость меня наставляет забыть. Не ждать.  
Нет Синей птицы и нет у меня удачи.  
Ну откажись, и не будешь во сне орать,  
Горло срывая в хрип на коротком плаче.  
Только я, знаешь, всё-таки не могу.  
Мне океан говорил, что ты жив и ищешь.  
Я бы там так и остался на берегу,  
Слушая волны, давая надежде пищу.  
Встретил однажды ночью свою волну  
И в ней ушёл без обид и сопротивленья...  
Но если ищешь - не сдохну. Не утону.  
Слабость заткну и замажу ей рот вареньем. 

25.03.19

Прямо, как на духу,  
Честно и без утаек:  
Знаешь, я не могу.  
Резьбы летят у гаек.  
Сердце сбоит в груди,  
Ставлю с трудом на место.  
Знаю черты твои.  
Прочие неинтересны.  
Я тебя жду. Молчу.  
Волю кормлю надеждой.  
Ни одному врачу  
Не расскажу, как между  
Рёбрами - жжёт огнём,  
Болью середку точит.  
Жду тебя день за днём.  
Пересыпаю ночи.  
Приноровился жить  
Так, чтоб глаза горели,  
Так, чтоб не слыть, а быть,  
Так, чтобы нервы пели.  
Так, чтоб не тлеть - пылать,  
Гамлет же, в самом деле!

...Я продолжаю ждать.  
Мёрзну в пустой постели.  
Я продолжаю ждать,  
Новые ставлю гайки.  
Я продолжаю звать,  
В голос и без утайки.

9.01.2014

Я умею давить рефлексию...  
Нет, зайдем с другого конца:  
Я в закуполенной России.  
Я не знаю его лица.  
Я не слышу, как он смеётся  
И не вижу, как он грустит,  
Но во мне его сердце бьётся  
И тревога ночей не спит.  
Я в России. Здесь глохнут звуки,  
Здесь до неба не слышен крик.  
Здесь свинцом тяжелеют руки  
И так близок по фазе сдвиг...

Я умею полоть рефлексию -  
А она прорастает вновь.  
Устаю быть вседневно сильным,  
Забываю значенья слов.  
Я забыл и цвет глаз, и возраст,  
Запах, голос и хватку рук.  
Я зову.  
Мне мигают звёзды.  
Я зову. Он мой лучший друг.

11.03.2014

Моя любовь сильнее, чем я сам -  
Не признаёт тоски и отступлений  
Не доверяет вкрадчивым словам  
И не считает в вере поражений

Моя любовь сильнее чем мой страх  
Не встретиться:  
зовет, не умолкая  
Ей если не с тобою - то никак  
Ей нет ни вразумления, ни края

Моя любовь сильнее тишины  
В эфире, где молчат твои частоты  
Моя любовь обшаривает сны  
Всех на Земле живущих:  
где ты? Кто ты?

Моя любовь стучит в моей груди  
И лишь ножом молчать ее заставишь  
Услышь меня, найди меня, приди  
Ты клялся, что вовеки не оставишь

Моя любовь дает мне силы жить  
И волю заменяет временами  
Однажды ты пришел ко мне служить -  
Приди опять. Мы снова станем нами.

19.04.2014

Я стихи тебе писать не умел.  
Я дилогию тебе посвятил -  
Больше тысячи листов в фб2,  
производную от слова "люблю".

Я о помощи просить не хотел,  
Только всё-таки придется сказать -  
Не придешь, я без тебя пропаду.  
Без тебя я забываю дышать.

Ты найди меня в столикой толпе.  
Распознай мой смех, мой запах, мой взгляд.  
Даже если твоя память молчит -  
На двоих с лихвою хватит моей.

Я тот голос, что ты слышишь в ночи.  
Я твой север для компАсной стрелы.  
Тот, кто сердце твое знает своим,  
До сих пор не повстречав наяву.

Я не знаю, что добавить еще.  
С каждым словом убавляется сил.  
Я зову, срываясь с шепота в крик:  
Отыщи меня. Приди. Будь со мной.

16.07.2014

Любить означает - ждать  
И верить назло прогнозам.  
Любить означает - звать  
И к небу взывать сквозь грозы.  
Любить означает - жить,  
Молитвы творя делами,  
Не слыть, а упрямо - быть  
И помнить: решаем сами.

Пусть сотня миров шагнет  
С отвесного края в небыль -  
Я помню наперечет  
В глазах твоих краски неба.

13.08.2014

Сквозь горечь, тоску и усталость  
Молитвою имя шепчу,  
И сколько парсеков осталось  
До встречи - гадать не хочу.  
Мы вместе, мысль к мысли, нерв к нерву,  
Мы целое - напополам.  
Не сможешь найти - найду первым.  
Своим назову. Не отдам.  
Ты видишь? - срываются звёзды  
От крика без звука и слов.  
Я стёр эти глупые слёзы.  
Я снова ждать вечность готов.  
Ты только поверь: я не сдамся.  
Не выберу, где посытней,  
Комфорту в рабы не продамся...  
Глаза от кругов - лишь светлей.  
Ты нужен мне больше дыханья,  
Ты сны мои, воздух и свет,  
Ты яростное осознанье:  
Для нас невозможного - нет.  
Найди меня, слышишь? Частоты  
Я шлю - пеленгуй! - к небесам.  
Не знаю, ни где ты, ни кто ты,  
Но Богом клянусь: не отдам.  
Найди меня, слышишь? Не сдайся  
Отчаянью и темноте.  
Ты слышишь мой зов? Не пугайся:  
Расчеты - верны, волны - те.  
Дойди, станем вновь одним целым,  
Дойди, заслони от штормов.  
С тобой под любые прицелы,  
С тобой за край мира готов.

прим.11.2013.

Любишь меня - люби.  
Ищешь меня - найди.  
Хочешь, огонь зажгу.  
Я тебя верно жду.  
Любишь - люби всегда.  
...Эхо доносит: "Да".

прим. 06.2013

А горше всего огорчает,  
Что имя твое не помню.  
Шлю зов по тому, что слышал  
В любимом японском фильме.  
Наверное, здесь так надо.  
Наверное, в этом смысл есть.  
Наверное, я уставший.  
Но что же во рту так горько?  
Я помню тебя до стона,  
До "доброй ночи" в подушку -  
Плевать, что один; ты слышишь,  
Я знаю, где бы ты ни был.  
По жизни бреду вслепую,  
Надеясь на узнаванье,  
И всячески затворяю  
Отчаянию путь в сердце.  
Про нас спеты сотни песен.  
Про нас снята уйма фильмов.  
Про нас архетипы Юнга.  
Найди меня, слышишь?

Слышишь?

прим. 12.2012


End file.
